Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel
'Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel '''is the first adult novel and overall eleventh novel in the Princess Diaries series by Meg Cabot. It was published in 2015. Book Description For Princess Mia, the past five years since college graduation have been a whirlwind of activity, what with living in New York City, running her new teen community center, being madly in love, and attending royal engagements. And speaking of engagements. Mia's gorgeous longtime boyfriend Michael managed to clear both their schedules just long enough for an exotic (and very private) Caribbean island interlude where he popped the question! Of course Mia didn't need to consult her diary to know that her answer was a royal ''oui. But now Mia has a scandal of majestic proportions to contend with: her grandmother has leaked "fake" wedding plans to the press that could cause even normally calm Michael to become a runaway groom. Worse, a scheming politico is trying to force Mia's father from the throne, all because of a royal secret that could leave Genovia without a monarch. Can Mia prove to everyone - especially herself - that she's not only ready to wed, but ready to rule as well? Opening Quote She will be more a princess than she ever was - a hundred and fifty thousand times more. A Little Princess, Frances Hodgson Burnett Timeline Begins on Tuesday, April 28, 2015 and concludes on Friday, May 8, 2015 with an epilogue on Saturday, June 20, 2018. It occurs over Mia's 26th birthday, 8 years after the original series. Plot Summary In 2015, Phillipe Renaldo is arrested for street racing while in the middle of his campaign to be reelected Prime Minister. He is running against Count Ivan Renaldo, who is campaigning on a platform of immigration reform and tourism - Genovia's tourism having been down since the global recession. Mia Thermopolis, whose twenty-sixth birthday is approaching, recently wrote an OpEd supporting the refugees fleeing Qalif has caused an influx of refugees to Genovia, which has upset the citizens there. Mia also recently opened the Frank Gianini Community Center, in memory of her step-father, Mr. Gianini, who died a year earlier of heart failure. She is still dating Michael Moscovitz, who continues to run his business Pavlov Surgical, though they are not married and the press regularly slut-shames Mia for leaving Michael's apartment. She spends most of her time attending charity events to improve the image of the royal family. Mia is being stalked by someone calling himself RoyalRabbleRouser who is anti-feminism and wishes for Mia to die. Her stalker mixed with the reactions of the public to Mia supporting the refugees of Qalif and the growing of genetically modified oranges in Genovia have necessitated her hiding in the Genovian consulate where security is higher. The stress of her issues and the constant paparazzi surrounding the consulate cause Mia's eye to twitch, so she sends for Dr. Delgado, who recommends Mia reduce stress and begin journaling. Tina and Boris have broken up, after Boris became a pop star known as Boris P with a large fanbase who call themselves the Borettes - one of whom posted nude photos of herself and Boris and claimed they are having an affair. Boris vehemently denies the accusations, but Tina has still refused to get back together with him, believing he has cheated. Mia has sided with Tina, though Michael remains neutral and is still good friends with Boris. Mia gets birthday messages from her family, celebrities, and her friends - including her ex-boyfriend J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy who posts on her Instagram and asks her for a favor, even though they have not spoken in years. Michael texts Mia to tell her he has a surprise planned for her and to pack a few items into the bag he has had prepared for her. He picks her up later and takes her to the private jet which flies them to a private island in the Bahamas so that they can get away from their busy lives for a few days. Michael insists on Mia relaxing and on their last full day on the island Michael has a fancy dinner set up for them on the island and he and Mia both dress up (for the island). Michael cheers' Mia with champagne and she finds a ring in her champagne glass. Michael gets down on one knee and tells Mia that the ring is a sustainable lab-grown diamond and he wants to marry her. Mia tries to protest that they aren't ready to get married yet, but Michael talks about Mr. G's death and his concern that as just her boyfriend he would not be allowed any information if anything were to happen to her and vice versa. Mia agrees to marry Michael but suggests they elope to avoid the whole Royal Wedding hoopla, but Michael tells her that would disappoint his parents. The decide to have a small family ceremony (and to keep it secret from Grandmère). Mia and Michael return from the Bahamas to discover that their engagement has been leaked to the press and Rate the Royals has already been reporting on it. Mia is upset that Grandmère has leaked their news, as she wanted to be the one to get to tell her family and friends. Michael finds that with the news he has to cancel some of his work events. Mia's friends are surprised that she didn't tell them herself but they are happy for her. Mia tries to tell off Grandmère but Grandmère insists Mia come to the Plaza to discuss something more important than Mia's engagement. Grandmère reveals to Mia that when she bailed Phillipe out of jail she used his bank account and noticed something odd. She had the Royal Genovian Guard look into it and discovered that Phillipe has a secret daughter. Mia believes that someone is scheming Grandmère, as she has previously fallen for internet schemes, but Grandmère assures her that the daughter is real. Mia is surprised to see that Phillipe's daughter, Olivia Harrison, is biracial as her mother was black. Due to the controversy that Olivia's existence, and race, could cause, Grandmère hires a crisis-management firm, Lazarres-Reynolds. The R.G.G.'s report reveals that Olivia's mother, Elizabeth Harrison, died in a jet ski accident 10 years ago and Olivia has since been raised by her aunt Catherine O'Toole along with her husband and step-children, who are planning to move the family overseas over the summer. Grandmère insists on keeping Olivia's existence a secret until after the election, so as to avoid controversy, which Mia objects to, but Phillipe and Michael stumble in drunk - celebrating the engagement - and interrupt the conversation. In the car on the way home Mia tells Michael and Lars about Olivia and asks for advice, none of which is helpful. Due to the media circus Mia and Michael have to spend the night at a hotel as neither are able to return home. Mia continues to look into the information from the R.G.G. about her newly-discovered sister. In the morning she has made up her mind to go to New Jersey and meet her. Michael suggests she speak to her father about this first, but Mia rejects this idea due to Phillipe's recent downward spiral. Mia tries to get her life back to normal by going to work at the Community Center but there are tons of paparazzi there. Mia speaks to Brian Fitzpatrick of Rate the Royals to make clear that her ring has an ethical lab-grown diamond. Ling Su and Perin have decorated Mia's office with cards from the kids for her birthday and engagement. After Ling Su catches Brian Fitzpatrick trying to hide a camera and microphone in the women's' restroom in the Community Center, Perin recommends Mia spend the day working from home so as to not further disrupt things until the fervor over her engagement dies down. Grandmère's assistant sends over a form for Mia to fill out for her requests for her wedding, which Grandmère almost entirely rejects. Mia panics over the itinerary that she is sent, as she will have a packed schedule for a week before flying to Genovia. After nearly a year hiatus, RoyalRabbleRouser returns spewing vitriol over Mia and Michael's engagement. Mia gets a text from Lana, who is now married and has a child, telling her she and Trisha heard about her engagement from TMZ. She insists that the two of them be bridesmaids, revealing a plan to throw a bachelorette party at Crazy Ivan's - owned by Count Ivan, Phillipe's opponent, which Mia objects to. Phillipe's assistant calls, wanting to discuss Mia and Michael signing a prenup, which offends Mia, who tells Phillipe's assistant that she would like to talk to him - about Olivia. Phillipe comes to the consulate and tells Mia that he wanted to tell her about Olivia but he didn't know how. He tells Mia that he loved Elizabeth, but just like Helen she didn't want to settle down and get married to a prince. He tells her that he didn't want to ruin Olivia's life by being a bad parent, but Mia tells him even being a bad parent who is trying is better than not being around at all, which causes Phillipe to cry. Mia orders cheesy bread and she and Phillipe eat it while watching HGTV until he falls asleep. Lilly, who is studying to pass the bar, texts Mia and Mia tells her about Olivia. Lilly demands Mia give her her information so that she can research her and find any dirt, even though Mia tells her that the R.G.G. already did an investigation. Phillipe leaves in the morning before Mia gets up and leaves her a note telling her he doesn't want to address the Olivia situation and insisting on her signing a prenup. Deputy Prime Minister Cécile Dupris calls Mia about the Qalifi refugee crisis, as Phillipe is not answering his phone. Mia jokes about blowing up Count Ivan with the Genovian Navy, as Ivan has suggested blowing up incoming refugee ships. Mia goes to try on wedding dresses at Sebastiano's studio, with Helen, Shameeka, Ling Su, Lana, Trisha, Tina, and Grandmère, but Mia is unimpressed with most of the dresses and upsets Sebastiano by telling him it's ok because it is just a dress. Lilly arrives late and makes suggestions to improve the only dress that Mia kind-of likes, even though as a princess ballgown it is somewhat predictable, and Sebastiano approves. Lilly shows Mia the information she gathered on Olivia, including information that her uncle is misusing her child support funds and plans to move the family to Qalif. Mia is furious and insists that Lilly get her out of the dress so that they can go and get Olivia. Mia tells Grandmère she will have to reschedule their lunch with Lazarres-Reynolds and takes off - though Grandmère takes her Hybrid Electric Vehicle and leaves Mia with the limo. Mia texts Tina to tell her what is going on and offers Tina and Helen a ride home, but tells Helen they are going to New Jersey to look at bridesmaid dresses to dissuade her from joining. They hit traffic on the drive to New Jersey and Mia distracts Tina from talking about her break up with Boris by sharing J.P.'s book that he sent Mia with her - which they all laugh at. The topic goes back to Boris and Lilly tells her that while she is not often inclined to believe men over women, Boris is not the kind to cheat as he would immediately feel too guilty and she thinks Tina should give him another chance. Michael texts Mia that someone has posted a photo of her online in a deli in New Jersey and questions her choice, but Mia arrives at the O'Toole household. Olivia's aunt Catherine opens the door, but slams it on Mia's foot when she realizes who it is and they ask to see Olivia. Lars burst through the door, as she injured Mia, and the girls all come inside. Mia tells Catherine that she would like for Olivia to stay with them while the family gets settled in Qalif, but Catherine objects as they have already paid her tuition for the new school she will be going to year-round. Mia, understanding that Catherine only cares about money, writes her a check to cover the cost of the tuition while Lilly convinces Catherine to sign a contract allowing them to pick Olivia up from school and take her anywhere she wants. Mia excuses herself to go to the bathroom and notices a large disparity between Olivia's room and that of her step-cousins' rooms. Mia, Tina, and Lilly take the limo to Cranbrook Middle School and they watch Olivia as she gets out of school, but they quickly realize that Olivia is about to be in a fight with Annabelle Jenkins and Mia gets out of the car to stop it without thinking. Mia calls Olivia's name, shocking all of the other students and teachers, and tells Olivia that Catherine gave them permission to pick her up. Mia gives Olivia the contract that Catherine signed and Olivia agrees to go with her and Annabelle asks Mia if it's true that she is Olivia's sister, but Mia dismisses her and they leave. Lars and Tina's new bodyguard Halim form a barrier to escort them back to the limo. Lars tells them that the police have been called and they speed off. Olivia is enamored by the limo, as she has never ridden in one, and asks Mia if it's true, but Mia misunderstands and tells her that it is true that they are sisters. Olivia clarifies that she wants to know if they can really take her anywhere she wants to go and requests that they take her to meet her father. Olivia tells them that she has kept in contact with Phillipe through letters and that he was the one that suggested she begin keeping a diary. Olivia believes that Phillipe never wanted to meet her because he is still too in love with Elizabeth and her likeness to her mother would cause him too much pain, which causes Lilly to laugh, though Tina finds it touching. Olivia asks about Grandmère but Mia is at a loss for words for how to describe her, so Tina steps in and calls her knowledgeable, and Olivia is excited to get help from Mia filling out their dad's half of her genealogy assignment. Olivia tells the girls about all of the rules she has to follow and all of her restrictions, including not being allowed to have a phone, even though her step-cousins do, which causes Tina to give her her extra cell phone. Mia calls Dominique du Bois to tell her what they have done, and Dominique just screams, but she calls back to tell them to come straight to the Plaza and not stop anywhere and not to answer any phone calls if she doesn't know who is calling. Michael calls Mia to tell her that someone posted a photo of her and Olivia together and it is already on all of the news sites. Michael reminds Mia that Phillipe is in court for his racing arrest, but Michael is certain he can get a message to him as he knows someone in the courthouse's IT department. Mia calls Grandmère in French to tell her that she is bringing Olivia to the Plaza and Grandmère tells her that José de la Rive has uncovered a conflict of interest with Count Ivan - as he owns a significant stake in a cruise ship company. Grandmère wants Mia to take Olivia on a morning show, but Mia wants to try to keep her out of the spotlight. Grandmère shouts so loudly that the whole car can hear her over the phone, though it is still in French, that they need to go on the show to distract fro Phillipe's court date and the refugee crisis. Olivia interrupts their conversation, in French, to suggest that they house the refugees in the cruise ships, which they did in a documentary she watched. Mia is amazed and proud and messages Madame Dupris to tell her to ask Count Ivan to donate some cruise ships when the moment presents itself, which thrills Madame Dupris. They drop off Lilly, Tina, and Halim, then proceed to the Plaza - which is surrounded by paparazzi. Mia gives Olivia a pep talk and the pulls her through the crowd, but when they reach the doors Olivia turns around a snaps a picture with the cell phone Tina gave her, to remember the moment. Olivia is excited to meet Grandmère but is quickly distracted by the puppy she got to keep Rommel company. Grandmère and Olivia bond over their mutual love of poodles before Olivia sees Phillipe and runs and jumps into his arms. Mia sees that the representative for Lazarres-Reynolds that is waiting for them is none other than her ex-boyfriend J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy IV, who has begun working for his uncle. J.P. follows Mia into the kitchen while she ices her foot and tells her he assumed they could work together as it has been so long and they are both adults now. Helen appears at the Plaza with Rocky, furious with Phillipe for not taking responsibility and being a father to his child for the past 12 years. Dominique tells Mia that Michael has arrived, but in the hallway he hears J.P. on the phone telling someone he can sell them tickets to Mia and Michael's wedding and punches him. By the next morning Lazarres-Reynolds has decided to sue over the incident and Mia's foot has doubled in size so Michael insists they go to Dr. Delgado's office for an X-ray. On the way there Mia gets a voicemail from her mother saying she didn't realize what a complex man Phillipe was and Mia realizes Phillipe has finally found a way to win Helen over. Dr. Delgado is happy Mia has come in and assumes it is to return his call, but Mia did not get his call and is instead there for an X-Ray, which Dr. Delgado tells her will not be possible as she is pregnant. Mia is shocked as she is on the pill and never misses, but Dr. Delgado points out that with her travel schedule it is possible that their effectiveness was reduced. Dr. Delgado does an ultrasound and discovers Mia is 8-10 weeks along with twins, which shocks Mia. Michael immediately starts planning - deciding they should live in Genovia so the babies have space, but keep a place in the city so they can grow up with it the same way he and Mia did. Mia leaves to meet Grandmère and Olivia. On her way in to the Plaza, Brian Fitzpatrick asks about Olivia and Mia makes a statement, telling him she is not a mistake and they are asking for time to help her adjust to her new life. Mia stops Paolo from giving Olivia a complete makeover and the two of them go to lunch with Grandmère. When they return Phillipe is meeting with Catherine, Rick O'Toole, and their lawyer, Annabelle's father Bill Jenkins. Rick tells Olivia to get her things and is rude to her and Catherine which causes Phillipe to have an outburst, so Mia take Olivia out to the balcony. Olivia asks Mia if she is in trouble and Mia assures her she isn't. Mia decides to tell her the truth about everything - that they discovered some things her uncle was doing that were unsavory so they decided to come get her - and Olivia realizes that her aunt and uncle only want her around for the child support checks. Mia tells her they don't really have a choice since her aunt has legal guardianship, which causes Olivia to run back into the library and throw herself into Phillipe's arms, telling him she doesn't want to leave. Phillipe tells her everything will be ok, and Catherine tells Olivia it is time to leave, but Grandmère gives her Snowball before she leaves, further upsetting Rick. Phillipe tells Mia, Michael, and Grandmère that he is certain they will have her back by the next day and that Count Ivan withdrew from the race - and he is withdrawing as well, leaving Madame Dupris as the only viable candidate. Phillipe leaves to get dinner with Helen, as she has decided to give him another chance, and also announces his plans to abdicate the throne to be with her, all of which horrifies Grandmère. Grandmère chastises Mia for inspiring this action in Phillipe, but Mia announces her pregnancy to Grandmère which renders her speechless. Michael and Mia return to the consulate and Mia text Lilly to tell her the baby news, though Lilly thinks she is kidding. Phillipe and Helen meet Mia and Michael at the consulate the next day and tell them they have news for them, but Michael tells them they have news as well. Mia's parents insist she goes first, so she tells them she is pregnant, which causes both of them to cry. Phillipe tells Mia how happy he is and that their news is that Helen and Rocky, and hopefully Olivia, will be moving with him to Genovia. Madame Dupris calls Mia to congratulate her on becoming the new regent and Mia congratulates her on becoming the new Prime Minister. The Royal Genovian Lawyers craft an agreement with Rick O'Toole to not turn him in for fraud in exchange for custody of Olivia, so Phillipe and Mia go back to New Jersey to pick her up. Mia texts Tina that she is pregnant with twins and they will have to cancel the bachelorette party as they pull up to the O'Toole house. Olivia has not arrived home from school yet, so Catherine offers them coffee and gluten free cookies while they wait. Olivia returns from school covered in blood and Mia and Phillipe jump up and rush to her side, alarmed, spilling their coffee. Sara O'Toole tells them that Annabelle Jenkins punched Olivia in the face and Phillipe furiously asks Lars why the R.G.G. didn't do anything to stop it but Olivia tells them that Bill Jenkins threatened to sue the school if any of them touched her, which causes Rick to laugh. Phillipe insists on taking Olivia to a doctor and that the incident proves that they have not provided a safe home for her. Mia starts to take Olivia upstairs to pack, but Catherine asks Phillipe about the promise she made to Elizabeth to raise her to be completely normal, but Phillipe calls her out for not providing a loving home. Catherine pleads with Olivia that she shouldn't want to grow up to be a snobby princess, throwing a look at Mia, but Olivia counters that she is going with Mia and Phillipe because they cared about her when she came home covered in blood while Catherine instead mopped up the coffee they spilled on her carpet. Michael texts Mia, seeing pictures of her surface at an ER in New Jersey, but Mia assures him everything is fine and she will be home after they take Olivia to her favorite restaurant - the Cheesecake Factory. Nearly two months later, it is Mia and Michael's wedding. The Qalifi refugees are happily housed on their cruise ships for now. Mia had a simple bachelorette party with her bridesmaids at the palace, though Michael cancelled his bachelor party plans over an "incident" he refused to tell Mia about. Mia asked Lilly about it who told her that Michael found out who Mia's stalker RoyalRabbleRouser was - J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy. After their fight in the Plaza Michael stole his phone and discovered the posts he had made, but he didn't tell her as they found out about the pregnancy the next day. Michael instead turned the phone over to the R.G.G. and J.P. "volunteered" to go on a Russian icebreaker ship to clear his head. Sebastiano altered the design of Mia's dress to fit her growing baby bump and added diamond M's to the pickups for Michael and Mia. Boris is the best man and performs his Boris P. songs at the reception. He is able to prove to Tina that the photos the blogger posted of him where photoshopped photos of him and Tina and they reconcile. Mia and Michael go to their room to change and rest between the ceremony and reception and make love. Continuity Though Mia's age remains consistent with the age presented in the books (suggesting Mia is born in 1989 and attends high school from 2003-2007), Rocky's age is presented as 9-almost-10, though he should be 10-almost-11 as he was born when Mia was 15. His birthday is also presented as May 11 in The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink but is May 10 now.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Principal GuptaThe Princess Diaries is referred to as Vice Principal Gupta, and Madame Wheeton is referred to as Mademoiselle Klein (though this was her maiden name and may not be an error).The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Wahim is mistakenly called Waheem. Madame Dupris is first called Suzanne Dupris, but later called Cécile Dupris and is called Cécile for the rest of the book. References Category:Adult Life